


If you can't get what you want...

by Shiw



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, I'll add more tags when I update, M/M, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiw/pseuds/Shiw
Summary: Kidnapped and brought to Plastic Beach. Why is Murdoc always forcing 2D to stay near him?





	1. Mixed thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> First of all, thank you for considering reading this fic!
> 
> I started writing it in 2014, can you believe it? I have like 36 Word pages there, waiting to be translated (I wrote it in spanish) and posted here after 3 years. That's the main reason it begins at Plastic Beach, but I guess it may reach Phase 4. 
> 
> So, yes, leave me comments and so and I'll update and keep on writing as soon as I can! Thank you! <3

There was 2D, laying in his bed, just looking at the ceiling of his relatively new room, while certain fleeting memories came to his head…

#### FLASHBACK

“Wot? Did you just say… you caught ‘em while having sex?” 2D asked, slightly stunned but somewhat calm. 

“As you heard, D. I heard too much fuss coming from the bathroom and I went to check what was going on and, well, there were both of them… Of course, I punched Murdoc as hard as I could while that bitch fled from there”. Russel tried to talk as appeased as possible, expecting 2D’s reaction wasn’t too… aggressive, maybe? Anyway, he knew that wasn’t something usual in 2D. 

“Oh, well” 2D shrugged, without making any other gesture at such report. 

‘Does this boy _actually care about anything_? His _friend_ has just banged her girlfriend and, even so, he seemed so undisturbed? Definitely, I do think he really damaged his head when he fell off that tree when he was a kid’. Russel looked at him speechless. 

“Well? That’s all you have to say?” the drummer asked 2D with a hue of reproach in his words.

“And wot else d’you want me to do tho’? ‘f it was both will, it won’t be me the one who interferes…” Not even one single blue hair moved in worry. 

“Anyway, I’ve done enough telling you. Now, you’ll see what you do”. Russel turned around and closed 2D’s old bedroom door, back in Kong Studios, behind him.

#### END OF THE FLASHBACK

Why couldn’t he ever react as a sane person at such situations? He was unable to be mad at anyone, and even less at Murdoc, maybe because he had always idolized the older man, which was another unexplainable fact. His _friend_ and band mate had betrayed him at the same time his girlfriend did, although he didn’t care about that as much since it was like taking a load off of his shoulders and, besides, that let Noodle join the band as the guitarist. 

It had been so long since said incident, but he kept wondering from time to time the why of it. How could he even look at Murdoc without feeling not even an apex of wanting revenge from all the damage he had caused him? Murdoc had hit him, he lost his eyes and front teeth because of him, he had beaten him until he had passed out, he had humiliated him, he had banged his girlfriend. Literally, he had done everything to him. His last idea had been kidnapping the vocalist, but 2D didn’t complain too much about it since, despite he didn’t want to join the band again, he was content to know Murdoc ‘needed’ him, even if it only was for singing. But, in fact, he actually knew it had to be a reason behind all of this to keep on dealing with Murdoc and his wickedness after all these years. And, lost in between of those memories and reflections, he eventually fell asleep.

While 2D was placidly sleeping clung into his pillow and drooling, the room upstairs was occupied by someone whose thoughts included the bluenette. Murdoc no longer knew what to do to be able to sleep; he had been several hours rolling in his sheets since he couldn’t stop thinking about 2D. What the fuck was wrong with him? He couldn’t believe how far he had gone just for having the singer by his side again, but he hadn’t known absolutely anything about him in a long time and he took charge of finding him either way. 

Now that they all were reunited at Plastic Beach, after Russel and Noodle’s reappearance, it all could be as before, although Murdoc should admit that during the period of time that it was just only him and 2D, aside from Cyborg Noodle, it was pretty good. He thought that he could be focused on the new album from that moment on and, that way, he wouldn’t be as busy thinking about 2D, but what time doesn’t fix… it won’t be fixed by _anyone_.


	2. Dissimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings can betray you when you less expect it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going slow, I know. But I promise that, in the next chapter, some action will come~
> 
>  
> 
> Leave me all the comments and critiques you want, please! Thank you!

Next morning, 2D woke up in one jump when he noticed a presence at the other side of his little, circular window. It was a whale. He didn’t know how nor why, but always that there was a danger around him, he could perceive it right away. 

First thing he did was hiding under his bed and raised his hands to his head, trying to prevent one of his usual migraines. Being down there, he had time enough to think about several issues, and among all of them, the why Murdoc was so pawned in making his life insufferable, leaving him the only one room with sea views, literally. It was afternoon already and there wasn’t any track of 2D anywhere, thus Noodle worried about him and went downstairs to check. She opened the door and, of course, she didn’t see him.

“Uhm, hello? Stu?” Noodle asked while she looked all over the room, still holding the knob from outside. 

“Noodle? Oh, thank god!” he stuck his head out from under the bed pretty relieved, considering Noodle like if she were his savior. 

“What are you doing? Are you looking for something?” the guitarist bent down next to 2D, grabbing the sheets to see his face properly.

“Huh? Oh, no! It’s just… there’s a whale out there and… ya’ know, it’s not tha’ I don’t want to go out from ‘ere, it’s just _I can’t_ …” 2D blushed slightly. 

“Oh, so it’s just that?” Noodle got up and ran the curtain shut “Done, now you can go out of there before you swallow all the fluffs due to your hyperventilation” the girl grinned. 

“Thank you so much! I owe ya one!” the vocalist shimmed out of under the bed and ran to hug Noodle. 

After this panorama, both of them went upstairs to have lunch along with Murdoc and Russel, since after that they would have to talk about their new project and they knew that would take them all the evening to say the least. When they arrived to the kitchen, Murdoc was already sitting at the table, looking at his meal. He looked up to observe 2D, who sat across the bassist. 

“Hey, faceache. Where had ya been? Don’t ya think it was already time to get up or was the sir too tired?” Murdoc asked 2D with sarcasm.

The singer looked at Murdoc and lowered his head. “I’ve been awake for four hours as minimum, but there was a whale out there and…” 2D stopped talking since he thought the rest of the explanation was obvious. 

“And wot?” replied the brunette, with an evil grin in his face.

“Ya’ know, I’m really scared of whales” he lowered his head again, thinking he should be ashamed about it. 

“Oh, yesss, _of course_ I know” Murdoc winked an eye to 2D and kept on eating, as if the matter wasn’t related to him anymore.

While 2D put his typical bewildered face because he wasn’t able to understand Murdoc’s mental mechanism, the latter was trying to act distracted, but he actually felt slightly bad about tormenting him like that. He couldn’t help it, it was in his nature and, besides, his little cordial attitude towards the younger man wouldn’t let this know how Murdoc really felt about him. He knew that each day, that feeling was bigger and it had grown even more the time he had been without knowing anything of 2D. But he was Murdoc motherfucking Niccals, not a mere maudlin. He would never let that out from his being, so he would have to conceal until the end of his days.

Evening had come and everyone got reunited at the studio in order to expose their ideas to come to a unified conclusion. 2D, as usual, seemed absent. He was sitting on the floor, playing some notes in his keyboard without looking at it. His absence reason was confusing even for himself. Since Murdoc had kidnapped him with such pretext, he didn’t really know what to think, that is to say, he perfectly knew the bassist needed him for singing as when the other man tried to sing, he sounded like an aphonic parrot. What he didn’t clearly know was the reason of not finding another new vocalist that Murdoc didn’t hate, as he thought this did. In the end, he concluded it was due to the leader not wanting to break the usual band dynamic, without further ado. It was difficult to find a voice like his after all. 

“What do you think about it, D?” Noodle’s voice directed towards him made him snap out of his trance.

“Huh? Wot?” he reacted as fast as he could and looked up with a blank stare. 

“For the love of sweet Satan, would ya mind focusing on wot we’re doing? We’re ‘ere to decide what are we goin’ to do with our band and, let me remind ya, ya are part of it, so stop thinking ‘bout ya silly things and pay attention” Murdoc was pretty cutting and, to be honest, he pronounced those words in a voice pitch that let 2D know he was really annoyed since the band was the most important thing he had and he had to get ahead with it. 

“I’m sorry… I don’t do it on purpose, I swear. Sorry…” 2D was crestfallen and bright red from embarrassment, but he really didn’t know what else to say.

“Well, it’s enough. Let’s go on” Russel intervened, “we were talking about starting to compose as soon as we can, and that implies you should start thinking about melodies, lyrics, ya’ know… and, when you come up with something, you tell us and we can develop several pieces and so. Of course, if any of us have any idea, we’ll let you know. But being you the vocalist, this time, most of the things has to come from you, since we want this album to be slightly different”.

“Oh, ‘kay, I’ll do wot I can” 2D was still absent after all.

“Wot ya can? No, pal. This doesn’t work this way. Ya’ll give ya everything or it’ll be worse for ya, got it?” the bassist even got up from the couch he was laying on to look at him from above, intimidating 2D. 

“’kay, ‘kay. It’ll be that way then…” still crestfallen, 2D with just a string of voice. He was truly terrified. 

“Well, now that we have things planned and stomachs empty, let’s have dinner” Noodle shook off her skirt as he got up and left the studio.

Once they had peacefully had dinner, it was still early, so Russel and Murdoc opted for watching TV before going to their respective rooms, Noodle straightly locked herself in her room and 2D decided to go outside to watch the stars. The bluenette, for the first time in those last days, had his head empty of thoughts, so all of a sudden, after what seemed a couple of hours laying there, he remembered he was less than 33 feet close to the whales' habitat, so he got up from the sand in order to enter and go to his room. When he undertook the march towards the main door, he looked up, feeling observed, and he could perceive a silhouette behind Murdoc’s bedroom window looking at him. Said silhouette closed the curtains quickly and it moved away. 2D raised an eyebrow and, without minding any longer, he pursued his way towards his room. 

‘Fuck!’ Murdoc’s pulse had considerately increased due to the adrenaline of being caught by 2D . ‘Did he see me? Well, _of fucking course_ he saw me’ he turned around to the mirror. ‘Look at ya, ya look like a 15 year-old girl in love. What have ya become?’ 

He scrubbed his face and let himself fall careless on his bed. The bassist didn’t even try to sleep; he knew it wouldn’t be possible without torturing himself mentally before. What if 2D didn’t want to come back to the band because he had found someone special? Murdoc didn’t like that idea _at all_. He didn’t even want to arise that someone else that wasn’t him could afford being with the bluenette. For that very reason, he had to take drastic measures one day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload the next chapter in a few hours!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Starting to lose control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding back certain things is very, very difficult. Ask either Murdoc or 2D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN
> 
> I'm here, almost blinded by my laptop's brightness but just in time to bring you another chapter.
> 
> Fluff overload until now, but believe me this will have e v e r y t h i n g in it! Just be patient! 
> 
> Thankkkkkk you so much! <3

#### FLASHBACK

Murdoc was leaning into the corridor’s wall that carried to 2D’s room, listening to his bloody stupid girlfriend back then, Paula Cracker, having an argument with the owner of the room. To be honest, she treated him like if he was garbage and that wasn’t something the older man was willing to consent, since he considered himself the only one that had the right to do that. 

The bassist had been planning for weeks, and even month, how to make that bitch walk away from there for her not to come back ever again. He didn’t want her in the band nor as his… _friend’s_ girlfriend. Murdoc knew his plan would be perfect, since he could kill two birds with one shot: she wouldn’t be in the band anymore and, most important, she would leave 2D alone.

As Murdoc couldn’t go proclaiming his plan since, probably, it would be him the one who would be kicked out from the band due to being a psychopath and a worse person, he had to make sure he would be caught in the timely moment. 

Suddenly, 2D’s bedroom door opened and only Paula went out, leaving the guy inside and closing the door behind her with a fuss. 

“Hey” Murdoc caught Paula’s attention when he saw her, with the objective of executing his plan as soon as possible. He was even nervous, since it was the first time he didn’t certainly know if his plan would turn out right. 

“What the hell do you want?” she seemed genuinely obfuscated.

“Wow, let’s calm down a bit, shall we? I haven’t done anything to ya for ya to talk to me like that, so… behave yourself, bird” Murdoc got closer to Paula, insinuating. 

“Sorry, but I’m not in the mood for chattin’ today, I’m leavin’”. Paula moved along two steps in order to leave, since she didn’t live with them, before Murdoc grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards him. 

“Oh, are ya really leavin’ already?” the brunette pulled the girl as close as possible to him, grabbing her tightly by his waist.

“Well, if you can convince me otherwise, I won’t be so hurried…” Paula didn’t complain when the other dragged her since he had insinuated to her before. 

Paula firmly believed there was a real unresolved sexual tension between the two of them, but the only thing there was in Murdoc’s mind was the intention of carry out his plan, so he had played with her like that for the last months to complete his plan without her noticing it all was actually a trap.

“I’ll see if I can then…” immediately next to pronouncing those words, Murdoc kissed her with ferocity. To be honest, if 2D went out in that moment, he would be doing him a favor, since he didn’t have to go further with her, but unfortunately, he didn’t go out. 

“Hey, hey… let’s try to keep this secret, huh? We could be caught right here and we don’t want that, do we?” Paula started to walk towards the bathroom, pulling from Murdoc’s hand.

“Oh, sure, baby” Murdoc gestured a grimace a bit weird when he realized they were leaving 2D’s area, so he had to think something new quickly.

In front of said bathroom was Russel’s room and the bassist knew that, due to the time, he was inside; he would have to make some noise for Russel to be the one who found them out since it was impossible for 2D to hear them. Once in the bathroom, they entered one of the stalls. He sat on the WC and she sat on his lap, facing him. They kept on kissing vigorously, until the atmosphere was hot enough for Murdoc to start his plan’s final phase. 

At first, not much noise could be heard, but he took charge of Paula’s moans to be more audible each time, at the same time that he had to create some more fuss with anything, because he didn’t think _that_ was enough. Murdoc took her in his arms in the same pose they were and leaned her into the stall’s door, so it started to emit little and continuous ‘clacks’ each time the man thrusted into her.

Russel opened his right eye due to the noise and he sat up in his bed.

‘What the fuck is this now, man? Guess those two are in the middle of their reconciliation, but I don’t know _why_ it has to be in front of my damn room’ Russel just wanted to sleep, so he got up from his bed and went to the bathroom, opening the door from a single bang and seeing the stall’s door moving. He opened that door with such strength that both Paula and Murdoc fell to the floor. When Russel noticed about what was going on, she ran away from there after picking his clothes up from the floor, while the drummer was still in shock.

“You…” 

“Oh, hey, Russ, my friend! I, uh–” Murdoc was perfectly aware of the row he was about to receive, but he had been trying to psych up about that since the very first moment he knew he had to wake Russel up. 

“Don’t you have any damn shame, dude!?” Russel raised Murdoc from the floor taking him by the neck and he embedded the bassist against the stall’s wall “How you dare doin’ this to your friend!?” Murdoc was more frightened of him each time because he could felt the increasing pressure of Russel’s hand strangling him. 

“W-well, maybe sayin’ friend is too m-much… Calm down, man! This can be fixed with an apolo–” a straight punch to Murdoc’s already crooked nose prevented him to keep on talking nonsense. 

“Look mate, this was only a warning. I do hope you fix this as soon as possible, now ya’ know” Russel let go of him suddenly, letting Murdoc fall to the floor. He turned around and disappeared into the dark of his room, closing the door from a bang. 

Murdoc stayed right there, curled on the floor like a ragdoll, bleeding through his nose, but smiling. He felt victorious because he knew that bitch wouldn’t be back, meaning that she wouldn’t touch 2D nevermore. 

#### END OF THE FLASHBACK

Murdoc was about to fall asleep, sunk in his delusions, when he thought he might have heard someone knocking on his door. He paid attention for a second and he heard something that sounded like sob coming from outside, so he got up and opened the door.

“Wot are ya doin’ in _my_ room at this time? Are ya a sleepwalker now?” Murdoc was surprised to see 2D out of his room, but, of course, he wouldn’t express it positively. 

“Whales…” 2D rubbed his wet eyes in front of the shorter man.

“Whales? Well, it’s a real achievement ya have gone out of ya room and not hidin’ under the bed as usual” Murdoc smiled, making fun of him.

“I… I didn’t see ‘em, I could hear ‘em and… I came ‘ere avoidin’ ‘em” the bluenette covered his face with both hands, ashamed for bothering Murdoc.

“And why do ya come to me instead of tellin’ Noodle or Russel? Like, wot are ya tellin’ me?” the older man asked completely serious.

“’Cos it was you the one who made me sleep down the’” 2D looked into his eyes seemingly hurt.

“Well, it’s a pretty good reason, but ya comin’ up ‘ere playin’ the victim won’t be an excuse for ya to come back to ya room” he really loved mocking him, he couldn’t help it.

“I just… I just want us to leave this beach as soon as possible… let’s move to other place, please…” his mouth let out a sob while a tear ran down his face.

“Uhm, ‘m sorry? I think that’s me the one who has to decide something like that” Murdoc crossed his arms.

“Please, I can’t stand whales and I’m surrounded by ‘em, I can’t focus properly on our new project like this…” 2D was about to beg him on his knees.

“But there’s a small detail ya hadn’t in mind, and it’s that I don’t care about ya circumstances” he leaned against the door frame, arms still crossed, while he pronounced those words.

“… I wouldn’t ever stop caring about ya… I’d have ya in mind for everythin’… and that’s wot make us different…” the vocalist turned around, pretty disappointed and hurt about Murdoc’s statement. He gave up and he was coming back to his room.

Murdoc was perplexed for a few seconds, analyzing what the younger man had said to him, so right when 2D was about to take the elevator, he rectified. 

“Hey, don’t be stupid. Ya can stay ‘ere with me if ya want. I mean, not with me, of course, but in my room and I’ll go downstairs at yours, but just for tonight, ‘kay?” 2D could see a slight blush across Murdoc’s face while looking at him with attention. 

“I don’t want to keep on bothering ya, but thank you anyway…” he didn’t know why, but he _actually_ wanted to stay there, although not alone, since with Murdoc there he would feel… _safer_. 

“Use this chance, ‘cos I’m bein’ kind to ya for once in my life, so I’m askin’ you again for the last time: deal?” Murdoc wanted to please him right on for 2D to not feel so bad. After all, that wasn’t what he wanted.

“Fine, I’ll stay ‘ere… Thank ya so much” something inside him made him want to hug Murdoc, but he knew he shouldn’t if he didn’t want to be beaten, so he retracted himself, walked into the room and he was ready to close the door. “Good night, Muds” 2D smiled and closed the door.

Murdoc didn’t even reply to that. _‘Muds?’_ He thought he better go to sleep and, that way, he would stop thinking, because he was even feeling lightheaded. 

2D looked all over the room from the door in a panoramic mode, finding plants, Murdoc’s bed covered in hats, a nightstand, and piled up boxes in the opposite corner. He went near the window and looked through it, seeing the night’s immensity. ‘Well, at least I won’t feel stalked by whales up ‘ere’ he said for himself and laid on the bed. That bed was quite comfortable, more than he even thought, because, being Murdoc… When he covered himself with the sheets, the older man’s smell made its presence, which made 2D blush, not exactly knowing why. He curled and took the pillow and fell asleep with a smile in his lips.

Murdoc arrived to the bluenette’s room and, unlike the latter, he didn’t even noticed what was around him, he just laid in bed as if he were a lifeless being. ‘Seriously… wot has gotten into me?’ he covered his face. ‘This ain’t as easy to control as I thought… at this rate, I don’t know what’s goin’ to happen’ the bassist abruptly covered himself with the sheets and rolled to his side, staying face down, with his face sunk in 2D’s pillow. It smelled like his shampoo. ‘Great. That was just wot I needed right now’. With a warm sensation he had never felt, he eventually fell asleep.

It was almost 4 AM when 2D woke up startled due to one migraine of his. It didn’t hurt as much as other occasions, but in order to avoid the worsen of it, he needed his painkillers, which were in his room. ‘God… Murdoc is goin’ to kill me’ he scratched his head while he was sitting on the edge of Murdoc’s bed, considering if he should really go downstairs, but they were his painkillers and… his head. Finally, he decided he’d go downstairs, trying not to make any noise. When he arrived to his bedroom door, he grabbed the knob quietly. He came in and closed the door behind him, still silent. 

Murdoc was apparently asleep, facing the wall, so 2D saw the perfect chance for getting his painkillers and going back to sleep. He got next to his shelf, took the little vial containing his medication and put a pill on his hand to swallow it dry immediately. He put the vial back on its place and stayed there for a few minutes waiting for the headache to go away. 

2D turned around towards his bed to watch Murdoc; he had never seen him so calm. He even looked cute. The singer shook his head at that last thought and got a little closer to the bed in order to watch him better. What he didn’t know was that Murdoc _wasn’t_ sleeping at all, he had been awake since he heard the elevator stopping in that floor. 

‘Sure, the painkillers’ Murdoc thought in a first moment, without minding too much. When he felt 2D wasn’t leaving and, besides, he was closer to the bed, he tensed up. ‘Wot is he doin’? Wot is he tryin’ to do?’ he wanted to turn around, but it was too late when 2D had laid by his side. ‘Wot the…’

2D didn’t know what was happening to him, but something pushed him to lay next to Murdoc. After all, that was his room and he was in the right to change his mind, right? Besides, the other man was sleeping, so he would be gone before he noticed and that was all… in the end, it was just a matter of five minutes… or that’s what he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters tomorrow! <3


	4. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the inert elements want Murdoc and 2D as close as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we are going slow, but I usually like making things kinda realistic... so I hope you understand and stay with me through this emotional trip! 
> 
> Thank you so much! <3

The night vanished after twenty straight minutes of Murdoc trying to figure out what to do in such situation, sleep knocking him out eventually. Morning came and the brunette woke up, ready for getting up and starting a new day, but his attempts of leaving the room were frustrated by two long arms entwined around his torso. 

“Oi…” Murdoc tried to whisper at 2D carefully since he didn’t want to startle him, although he didn’t genuinely know if he should yell at him or hug him back.

“Mmmph…” letting go of Murdoc almost on slow motion, 2D raised an arm to rub one of his eyes. When he was able to open both eyes and analyzed the state of affairs, still hugging the other with one arm, he pulled away from him so abruptly, 2D fell to the floor. “I, uh… ‘m so sorry, don’t hit me, please!” he covered his face with both hands, curled on the floor. 

“I’m not hittin’ ya, dullard…” as he didn’t know what to do yet, he left the room, still in shock, aimless. 

“Please, forgive me! I just came ‘ere tonight to take my painkillers and… and I fell asleep accidentally… and, well, as I always sleep huggin’ my pillow, well…” 2D ran after Murdoc trying to explain him what was happened, but not even him knew though. 

“No problem, love. You don’t hafta give me any explanation. But, next time, that I doubt there’s goin’ to be another one, if you want to sleep in ya bed, ya just hafta tell me and I’ll go to mine” his words let glimpse he was somewhat offended, as if hugging him had been just by mistake. 

“No! I mean, no… I didn’t want ya to leave, I…” in that right moment, Noodle appeared at the door, interrupting the bluenette’s speech. 

“What’s going on since this early on the morn’? Why don’t you two argue after having breakfast? You two go upstairs right now, it’s getting late” the girl left as quickly as she came, making her _petition_ really clear.

“Let’s go, we shouldn’t be wastin’ time on this” Murdoc told 2D, undertaking his march towards the elevator. 

“Ye…”

Both men got into the elevator and pressed the button to go up to the first floor. It’s coming up, it’s coming up, it’s coming up, it’s stuck. A mechanical roar preceded a jump from the machine, startling the musicians. 

“Oh, _great_. Now the bloody elevator it’s broken” Murdoc, really disgruntled, started kicking the elevator’s door and punched the cabin’s walls, trying to _fix_ it and make it work again. 

“Ya shouldn’t do tha’, it’s just goin’ to get worse…” 2D wasn’t used to order Murdoc around, and so much less, to the other accepting said orders.

“Shut up and do somethin’ helpful!” he didn’t even turn around to talk at him; he was still indignant at 2D’s earlier ‘mistake’. 

“Wot do ya want me to do tho?” 

“Noise, something, they hafta get us out from ‘ere” Murdoc was each time of a worse mood.

“Of course I don’t know, fuckface. Do ya really think I’d be ‘ere wastin’ my strength if I knew? Wot are we supposed to do now? Wait ‘ere until we starve to death?” _now_ he really was in a bad mood… the _worst_ mood.

“Or we can wait for ‘em to come back and let us out o’ ‘ere…” the bluenette was too afraid to even suggest something else. 

“ _Marvelous_. I couldn’t imagine a better plan than bein’ stuck in an elevator with ya. Ugh” actually, he couldn’t. He liked that little space between them, but he wasn’t crazy enough yet to admit it out loud. 

“’m sorry, it all has been my fault since it was me who went to ya room last night… I’m always screwing everyfin’ up…” 2D sat on the floor, pretty decayed. 

Murdoc looked at him from above and felt really bad. He wasn’t behaving properly with him and he didn’t have a reason. He sat up by his side. 

“Hey, don’t worry. Don’t blame yaself. It’s the others’ fault for not bein’ ‘ere tryin’ to get us out from this piece of junk” Murdoc laughed, trying to cheer up the singer.

“No, it’s only my fault, we both know” he was really stubborn for certain things, especially when Murdoc was implied. 

“Well, believe wot ya want then, I won’t try to convince ya otherwise. Want to play any game?” Murdoc couldn’t believe it; he was trying to distract the guy he loved bothering so much. 

“Uh, for example?” the vocalist replied a little bewildered since he wasn’t expecting that kind of attention from Murdoc. 

“I don’t know, red hands? I promise ya I won’t hurt ya… not too much” Murdoc had a smirk drawn in his face.

“Uh… ‘kay” 2D acceded raising a brow; he didn’t trust him completely. 

For 2D’s surprise, they had a real good time playing and laughing until Noodle and Russel arrived. As they weren’t able to find them anywhere and checked the elevator wasn’t working, they deducted they were stuck on it, but it was so silent…

“Hey, you guys, you there?” Russel raised his voice, his ear glued to the elevator’s door. 

“Russ! Ye, we’re ‘ere! Get us out of ‘ere, please!” the bluenette snapped out of his trance when he heard Russel’s voice. They were still playing red hands, but they were so focused on it that they didn’t even hear them arrive.

“Thank Satan! You are so fuckin’ late!” Murdoc yelled from the bottom of his lungs, getting up from the floor quickly. 

2D also stood up and stepped near the bassist “I’ve had a real good time with ya, thank ya, Muds”.

“Oh, no problem, Dents. But don’t get used to it” Murdoc was a little astonished at such greeting, so he disheveled the singer a little and flinched, like if he had been electrocuted. 

If 2D wasn’t completely confused by then, he really was now. ‘Has Murdoc just touched my hair?’ Russel’s noises opening the door made him stop thinking about such event and Murdoc ran away from there as fast as he could, running upstairs. 

When the bassist arrived to his room, he was almost having an anxiety attack. Each time, it was more difficult to control himself when he was next to 2D. In order to avoid his very own implosion, he decided he should take a nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have more chapters (and longer than this one) tomorrow!


	5. New course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When just three words are needed to change your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Delivering on time! We are moving to a new place, so please, accompany me!
> 
> Thank you so, so much for your kind comments and kudos!! It means so much to me! <3

Still bewildered, 2D simply opted for having some breakfast since he had even forgotten he was starving. As he entered the kitchen, Noodle looked at him, putting away the newspaper she was reading. 

“’sup, pretty boy!” Noodle could appreciate something was off “What happened? Are you fine?”

“Oh, hi, Nood!” 2D sat by her side “Well… let’s say I’m not so comfortable livin’ ‘ere anymore” he shrugged.

“Huh? Is it us? It’s Murdoc, right? I’m going to scold him so hard when he comes downstairs!” the girl was always ready to face Murdoc in any situation, but especially if he bothered 2D.

“No, no! I don’t have any problem with ya guys! Whales are the problem. I’m terrified of ‘em and, well, my migraines can’t deal with such anxiety… I’m never completely comfortable ‘round ‘ere knowin’ they’re out the’” 2D got on his nerves every time he thought about it. 

“Oh, so it’s that…” Noodle was thoughtful for a few seconds, “We could move and we could leave the beach like a holiday house or something like that, don’t you think?” she smiled at the bluenette.

“Of course I fink like ya do! But it’s Murdoc who doesn’t fink like us” his words showed a hue of sadness, but not for having to stay there surrounded by whales, but because he knew that, If they leave, Murdoc would stay there. 

“You see? It’s always Murdoc! Well, you know what? I don’t care what he says, we are leaving and that’s it. Moreover, we are leaving _right now_!” Noodle got up from her seat and made her way in order to tell Russel about her sudden plan. 

2D, shocked, ran after her and softly grabbed his arm “Wot ya mean we’re leavin’ right now?” he asked her with his eyes completely white in fear “To where?”

Noodle smiled, “Hey, trust me. Do you think I hadn’t thought about this? I wanted to leave too, but I thought I was the only one, so I didn’t say anything. I even have a place for us to go, I just need to call and it’ll be all set!”

“Wot? And why do ya want to leave? Where are we goin’? When?” 2D was really in despair, this was too much for him. 

“I like going out by foot, not flying on a windmill. We’re going to London, so pack your things!” Noodle smiled again before disappearing into the elevator. 

London! At least they were going back to their homeland, which 2D liked. What he knew he wasn’t going to like as much, though, was going to be Murdoc’s reaction…

Murdoc woke up a bit confused, not knowing what time it was nor even what day he was in. He looked at the clock; 15:47. He looked at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, trying to remember what he was doing there at that time when he should have been practicing. 

‘Ugh’. He definitely had remembered. Then he got up with the intention of going to do what he had to do: practicing. For his misfortune, the studio was placed next to the living room and he knew the rest, including 2D, were there. It’s not like he didn’t want to see him but he didn’t want to face an awkward situation at that time. 

When he went downstairs, he could check they actually were there, but not the bluenette. ‘Better like this’, and he entered the studio. A subtle touch on his shoulder from behind almost made him scream.

“For fuck’s sake, Stu! Couldn’t ya be noisier before startling me like that?” when Murdoc turned around and saw 2D, his first instinct was running, but he controlled himself.

“Oh, ‘m sorry… I wanted to talk with ya for a moment” he was pretty nervous because he somehow knew this was going to be the beginning for a new argument, maybe the most intense one since a long time. 

“Wot is it now?”

“Uhm, how do I put this…” 2D started, almost shaking, “I’ve been talking with Noodle ‘bout how uncomfortable I feel livin’ ‘ere due to whales and… well, she doesn’t like too much livin’ ‘ere either, so… we’re leavin’” he turned around to avoid seeing his face. 

“We’re leavin’? Wot ya mean we’re leavin’? I hope this is only a joke” Murdoc stepped near the younger man, grabbing him violently by his forearm and forcing him to turn around again.

“Ouch! Murdoc, ya are hurtin’ me…” the brunette loosened the pressure, but he didn’t let go of him, so he kept on talking, “It’s not a joke… Noodle already had it planned and we’re leavin’ right now to London…”

“So is this the way to take decisions in a band now? Two of us decide wot is up to do and the other two have to accept? I already told ya I’m fine ‘ere and I won’t go” Murdoc was quite cutting.

“To be honest, Russel is comin’ with us too, so… ya’d be ‘ere on ya own…” 2D tried to convince him with that argument. 

“Since when do I care ‘bout bein’ alone? Ya three are so childish” he let go harshly of 2D and went near the window as he lit a cigarette. 

“But, Muds, if ya don’t come with us, wot is goin’ to happen with the band? I admit I didn’t want to come back, but now that we’re all togetha’ again, will ya let us be separated after so much effort?” as 2D could see his previous argument didn’t work, he hoped for the best with this one. 

“We don’t hafta separate, I’ll just send my things, ya’ll send yours to me and that’s all. Isn’t that wot ya want?” Murdoc didn’t glance away from the window.

“No… I don’t want tha’… it won’t be as easy if we’re separated” 2D was closer to the door each time, ready to leave as he had lost all hope. 

“Look, it’s better for ya to leave, seriously. It’ll be better for me bein’ alone so I won’t hafta deal with these childish things everyday” it actually hurt him to say that, but he’d use his solitude for reflecting about his feeling and, besides, 2D would be out of the beach and this would forget about the bloody whales… In some way, if that fool was fine, he was fine too. 

2D didn’t even reply to him, he just left the studio and went straight to tell Noodle that the older man wouldn’t go with them, which she didn’t mind at all. After showering quickly, he hurried packing his things and emptying his room. In the end, he was fond of that place, but he knew he would be so much better where there was going to be people and not whales. 

Noodle and Russel were already outside, at the hall with everything packed and ready, waiting for 2D to pick up his keyboard from the studio in order to embark the windmill, which was in terrible conditions, but it still made his work. 

When 2D entered the studio carefully, he found Murdoc laying on the floor, inert, looking at the ceiling. 

“Are ya fine?” the singer didn’t want to ask him too many questions as he didn’t’ want to make him angrier. 

“Yeah. Go away” Murdoc wanted 2D out of there as soon as possible or he would be tempted to go with them.

“Well, I’m really worried ‘bout leavin’ on ya own ‘ere…” he picked up his keyboard from the floor while he talked, “Are ya really goin’ to be fine?”

“Ya are so annoyin’. Yes. Go away” 2D being worried about him awoke Murdoc’s interest. Was he saying that genuinely or did he just want to be polite?

“Sorry, I don’t want to be annoyin’, I just want to make sure ya’ll be safe on ya own” he kneeled down next to him since he didn’t want to leave with Murdoc being mad at him.

“Pfft, wot is goin’ to happen to me? I know how to defend myself” Murdoc was avoiding looking at him because he had got nervous when the other guy sat next to him.

“I know ya know how to defend yaself, but, I don’t know… I just want ya to be with us, I don’t want anythin’ bad to happen to ya” 2D was somewhat flustered so he had to calm down for a second.

“Why do ya want me to be with ya guys? If somethin’ has to happen to me, it’ll happen whether I’m on my own or accompanied” his arguments were more pointless each time; it already was too obvious that the only one reason for him not wanting to leave with them was his own pride. 

“’Why’ ya ask? ‘Cos I need ya!” 2D couldn’t believe his mind had betrayed him like that, “I mean, we need ya!” he tried to fix it, but he really wanted to be swallowed by earth in that very moment. 

Murdoc couldn’t even reply. He couldn’t even look at 2D. Anything. But he did know that was the only thing he needed to unglue himself from that floor and pack his things. 

“…I’m goin’ to take my stuff, wait for me outside…” he got up pretending to be disinterested, but when he heard 2D closing the main door, he ran as fast as he could to pick up his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll bring you more interesting things (at last!) tomorrow, so stay tunned! <3


	6. Windmill, windmill for the land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting trip aboard the windmill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeello! 
> 
> Here I am again today, FINALLY BRINGING YOU ALL SOME REAL ACTION!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos! <3

Ready, set, go. They all boarded the windmill while Cyborg Noodle waved them goodbye since she had to take charge of guarding the beach until they come back in holiday. 

The trip was starting to feel endless, so they decided to take several shifts during the night in order to keep an eye to the surroundings and the windmill itself. The first two were 2D and Noodle, although they didn’t watch anything as they were talking and laughing through their entire shift. 

Skies were already dark blue, stars plastered all over the firmament, when Noodle mentioned their time was done. Both of them got up in order to wake up the other men for them to do their job. 

“Wake up, you old man!” Noodle patted Murdoc’s face with little care. 

“Wot the fuck are ya doin’? Who do ya think I am?” after rubbing his eyes, he got up and left, placing himself near the windmill’s edge. 

“Oi, Russ…” unlike the Japanese girl, 2D wasn’t too skillful at waking people up.

“Cast yourself aside, Stu” Noodle set the vocalist aside and shook Russel by his shoulder, “Come ooon, come on! It’s your turn now!”

“Nnngh… I’ll just go because you told me so...” Russel rolled on his side and sat up, yawning loudly, before making his way next to Murdoc’s side. 

“Sleep time!” the guitarist took his friend’s blanket and wrapped herself in it. 

2D wasn’t sleepy at all, so he waited for Noodle to fall asleep in order to suggest something at Russel. 

“Russ, ya are sleepy, right? Why don’t ya go to sleep and I make ya shift? I know ya’ll use the resting time betta’ than me” he smiled after talking.

“You serious? Thank you, mate!” the drummer practically ran to sleep again, leaving the other two men alone. 

Murdoc looked at the taller guy from below until the latter was at his same height when he sat by his side.

“Well, so ya are goin’ to accompany me again tonight, huh?” Murdoc grinned with malice, without taking his eyes off of him. 

“Just if ya let me, but I can go elsewhere if ya want me to” the bluenette thought his presence was bothering Murdoc, so he feinted leaving. 

“Hey, where ya goin’?” Murdoc took him by his arm, pulling slightly at him for him not to go away, “I haven’t told ya that, bluebird.”

“I thought ya didn’t want me ‘ere, I don’t know…” he really was grateful for Murdoc stopping him from leaving since that wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Don’t worry, I’d let ya know, and not in a nice way” the bassist laughed and laid down, his arms behind his head. 

There was a silent while. Murdoc looked at the stars and 2D was static, in the same pose as before. The dark haired man observed him, knowing the other didn’t notice. Sometimes, it really seemed there was only wind inside his head… 2D was that kind of person that you look at and you _never_ know what they are thinking of, and that only made Murdoc way more interested in him each time; how did his mind work and what was inside it. 

2D decided to imitate Murdoc and laid down too, thus the older man had to look away immediately. The bluenette, after a long while being quiet, broke the silence. 

“Why do ya hit me at some times and other ones ya treat me well? I don’t really get it”

“Wot?” Murdoc went completely pale. He didn’t expect that question at all.

“Answer me” his recently showed claimant voice pitch made him sound so different from usual. 

“It’s just… things ya’ll understand when ya are older” Murdoc didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, he just wanted to gain time to get his shit together again. Was that guy, the same one that didn’t even dare to look at him in the eye, ordering him around right now? What was all of that about?

“I’m old enough and I don’t understand it. I want ya to explain me. Why do ya act like tha’?” 

“Are ya goin’ to keep on insistin’? Ya don’t really want to know” sweat was starting to form on his hand’s palms.

Both of them were looking at the starry sky, or that was Murdoc thought. 

“Ye, I want to know. I want ya to tell me”.

“Sweet Satan…” Murdoc couldn’t believe 2D’s attitude, “Do ya really want to know?”

“Yes”.

“Uh, ‘kay. Ya asked for it, so ya aren’t allowed to complain afterwards”.

Without neither looking nor even thinking what he was about to do, he rolled on his side and topped 2D all of a sudden, kissing him firmly on those thin lips of his. 

Murdoc broke the ephemeral kiss after he felt it wasn’t reciprocated. He feared the worst; he had been rejected. But, when he brought himself to open his eyes, he found out 2D was sleeping. It actually wasn’t the best way to find out the bluenette was a sleepwalker, but at least now he knew he hadn’t been rejected… so far. Anyway, still on top of him, Murdoc made sure the guy wasn’t pretending to be sleeping. 

“Hey! Tell me something, faceache!” the bassist slightly slapped 2D in order to wake him up.

“Murdoc… wot are ya doin’?” he leaned on his elbows when he noticed the dark haired man was topping him. He thought he was going to hit him, so he moved his head back. 

“Wot do ya mean wot I’m doin’? Were ya really sleepin’?” Murdoc hadn’t realized he was still on top of 2D yet, so he didn’t move away.

“Huh? ‘f course I was. Anyway, ‘m sorry… Did I do somefin’ wrong?” 2D legit thought the other was reproaching him the fact he fell asleep and leaving him watching out on his own.

“Somethin’? Well, if ya don’t know…” Murdoc was really starting to be extremely flustered; he couldn’t believe all his efforts had gone waste. 

“Wot do ya want me to know? I was sleepin’… ya are acting weird, and… ya are on top of me…” despite the singer’s insecure voice, his black eyes had a different shine. 

When Murdoc realized, he automatically jumped off of 2D, blushing as hard as he never had done before. 

“How much time have ya been asleep?” he tried to hide all of his earlier acts acting casual.

“I don’t know… I guess since I laid down, I was fallin’ asleep when I was sittin’” 2D shrugged, looking at Murdoc. 

“For fuck’s sake…” the bassist muttered. 

“Wot’s wrong?” the younger boy raised an eyebrow when he heard Murdoc’s swearing. 

“Nothin’. Sleep again if ya want… I’ll keep on watchin’ meanwhile” on one hand, he was happy the guy didn’t remember anything, but on the other hand, he felt bad knowing his efforts were useless. 

“Really? Ya can sleep if ya want and I can guard” 2D hadn’t stopped looking at Murdoc since he woke up.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m not sleepy, so lie down again and close ya eyes” Murdoc winked at him before looking away.

“’kay. Good night, Muds” the singer did as told and fell asleep almost immediately.

Murdoc was still sitting by his side, but a little further from him. He couldn’t stop thinking about what was happened and his miserable willpower to hold himself back. That weird kiss hadn’t been bad, but it could have been so much better if the bluenette would have been aware of what was going on… or maybe he could really have been rejected, but he’d rather to stay positive. 

Some soft whimpers caught Murdoc’s attention and made him snap out of his thoughts. 2D seemed to be having a nightmare as he was constantly shaking with furrowed brows and altered breathing.

The bassist, without thinking twice, softly caressed 2D’s cheek trying to make him calm. It worked since the guy stopped shaking. Murdoc looked into the night sky again and, suddenly, 2D hug him by his waist, smiling. The older man swallowed difficultly, looking down at him. He kept on sleeping. That gesture made him feel extremely happy; he wanted to hug him back so bad… but he knew he shouldn’t, because, after all, he was sure 2D still thought he was hugging his pillow as usual. Anyway, he sunk his hand in 2D’s precious blue hair, stroking him with an affection he had never expressed to anyone. 

“If ya could really know, Dents…” he smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead without stopping caressing the other’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More and more action and things tomorrowwww! <3


	7. Are you in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The self-control is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this so far! Today, some real a c t i o n right there!
> 
> Btw, the house is the one from 'Do ya thing'! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! <3

Morning replaced night and the band were ready to disembark. Murdoc woke them all up and they made their way to their new home after anchoring the windmill to the roof. It was a pretty decent house, three-floored and well placed. 

Once they entered, Noodle made an improvised tour around the house in order to choose rooms for everyone; 2D chose the one that was on the last upper floor, Murdoc and Noodle opted for the ones that were on the second floor and Russel went for the one placed on the first floor, next to the studio. 

Needless to say, their new rooms weren’t arranged as they would have liked, but they would have to conform with that until they had time enough to decorate them according their own likings. At least, they were grateful they had the minimum furniture to develop their day to day properly. 

All of them headed to their respective rooms to unpack their things. After a lot of struggling with the suitcase’s zipper and tugging his clothes through a little gap he could open, 2D was too tired to even walk downstairs, so he let himself fall onto his new bed, face against it. It smelled kinda rancid, but he couldn’t care less at that moment.

Memories from last night flashed him like a thunder, suddenly remembering Murdoc’s face too close to his. Even if he had his face sunk onto the mattress, he could feel his own flush warming his entire head. What was he doing to be that close? To be honest, the older man was acting _really weird_ lately, and that just made 2D more confused than he would be willing to admit. But, confusion aside, being as close to Murdoc made his heart rate increase like if he had been exercising non-stop. He knew it was _different_ to other times, like when his heart pumped so hard he thought it would rip his thoracic cage due to the fear the other provoked in him. No, he knew this time it wasn’t that kind of trying-to-run-away adrenaline; it was an adrenaline he hadn’t ever felt before even. 

A knock on his door startled him, so he replied with a yelp to the mysterious knocker to come in. The door opened and Murdoc came in. 

“Wot are ya doin’ laying there? Don’t tell me ya are still tired, ‘cos ya fuckin’ slept all night” Murdoc crossed his arms and leaned himself against the red wall.

“I’m not tired. I mean, I am right now, but not from tonight, it’s just I–” the singer was interrupted by the other.

“Well, I don’t need so many explanations, love. I came up ‘ere ‘cos I want ya to read this” he handed a little scraped paper to 2D, “I wrote this last night when ya all were sleepin’, so I want ya to tell me wot ya think ‘bout it and if ya think you could use it for ya lyrics in some new song”.

2D took said paper and started to read it quietly:

> _“Up on Melancholy Hill there’s a plastic tree,_
> 
> _Are you here with me?_
> 
> _Just looking out on the day of another dream._
> 
> _Well you can’t get what you want, but you can get me,_
> 
> _So let’s out to sea, love_
> 
> _‘Cause you are my medicine when you’re close to me, when you’re close to me.”_

“Well?” Murdoc was seemingly impatient for 2D’s opinion.

“These are too beautiful, Muds. But, it’s like, this isn’t usual in ya” he looked up at Murdoc, who was making some really weird faces, “Where did ya get the inspiration from?”

Murdoc was really dying for saying it was him, but he couldn’t do that, not in that moment, “Uh, well” were the only words he could articulate before 2D asked him something that broke him inside.

“Are ya in love?” the bluenette giggled before seeing Murdoc’s serious face, “I didn’t mean to bother ya, I was just jokin’, sorry”.

The bassist stepped near the other, ripping the paper off of 2D’s hand in something like offense, ready to leave the room without saying a word. Before closing the door with a loud bang, he could hear 2D saying ‘but...’.

Murdoc didn’t come up for getting mocked at. He was just trying to make 2D at least suspicious of his feelings, but he clearly didn’t get it. His frustration had increased a lot in less than a minute. How would he even tell that man if this wasn’t able to get any hint? At least, he did get he _actually was in love_ , so that was a little something. Anyway, Murdoc wasn’t feeling like bringing the issue up again, so he’d let the things go with the flow from that moment on.

Hours passed by and none of them had left their rooms, both of them gone into their thoughts. Little rain drops started to be poured from the sky, crashing with rhythm into the windows. The innocent light rain quickly turned into a sonorous storm, rays lightning all the house and thunders roaring like if they were emanating from the roof. Aside of whales, 2D wasn’t really fond of storms; in other words, he was terrified of them. They were the second item in his “things I fear the most” list.

The sum between the current storm and having offended Murdoc felt like a drill was piercing his head, so he decided to kill two birds with one shot: he would go downstairs to apologize to Murdoc and, that way, he wouldn’t have to face the storm by his own.

He started to walk downstairs and, when he was on the middle of the stairs, the loudest thunder made him jump and he fell, rolling down stairs. Murdoc heard the fuss the other made when he fell, so he opened his door and saw a curled up bluenette on the floor.

“Faceache? Are ya alright?” Murdoc bent down to grab 2D by his chin and check he was at least conscious.

“Ouch… yes, my head hurts a bit, but I’m fine… I fink” 2D sat up and rubbed the back of his head, smiling at the bassist.

“There, let me help ya” the dark haired man grabbed 2D by the waist and put this’ arm around his shoulders and lifted him from the floor, “Where were ya goin’?”

“To be honest, I wanted to talk with ya” he felt a jolt all over his body when Murdoc placed his hand over 2D’s stomach while grabbing him by his waist.

“’kay, let’s get in then” Murdoc hawked and leaded them into the dark room.

The bassist sat 2D on his bed genuinely careful and patted his shoulder before sitting by his side.

“Wot do ya want to talk ‘bout?” Murdoc was intrigued, but he guessed he just wanted to apologize and let him talk.

“I wanted to apologize to ya,” _bingo_ , “maybe ya thought I was laufin’ at ya, but I swear I wasn’t… I was bein’ serious in fact” 2D sighed while the other was trying to digest that last sentence.

He did expect the apology, but not being seriously questioned about his feelings. But, if there was a chance, this was it. Damn that it was.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, ya are forgiven, dullard” Murdoc tried to calm down before asking, “Why do ya want to know if I’m in love?” he looked at him dead in the eye.

Silence.

“I was just curious, I guess…” the bluenette looked away when he felt anxious enough by Murdoc’s glance.

“Ya guess? Well, not the best reason, to be honest” he raised an eyebrow in disapprovement, wanting to yell at that man.

“I know…” 2D bit his lip thinking about what to say, “But… will ya tell me?” he elbowed the other.

Murdoc looked at him very, very bewildered. Did he fucking know or what was this about? He tried to play it cool and went on with the conversation.

“Well, if ya insist… I _may_ be in love, yes” he smiled proudly, head raised and eyes closed. He opened one eye with his head still raised when he didn’t hear any response from 2D.

The vocalist was somewhat crestfallen, with a blank expression all over his face. Murdoc was really clueless at the moment, but inside 2D’s head was a louder storm than the one happening outside. When he heard Murdoc’s answer, he never thought about being him the one but any other chick, so the little hopes he had about making Murdoc feel something for him went down the sink.

“Oh. Well, good luck with her, then” 2D stood up and made his way to the door, already grabbing the knob when Murdoc replied at him.

“Where are ya goin’?” he stood up too but froze in his place when 2D turned his head around to look at him with a mix of contempt and disappointment.

“To my room, from where I shouldn’t have gone out earlier” he looked down and grabbed the knob more tightly, almost with rage.

If there was a real difference between Murdoc and 2D, it was the insight the older man possessed. He was, without a doubt, smarter and less innocent than the other, and could get certain little things as quick as he gulped down a bottle of rum.

Now he knew 2D hadn’t actually understood a thing, but thanks to that he could find out 2D felt, if not the same, something like what he felt towards him.

When the bluenette tried to finally open the door, Murdoc started to talk behind him.

“Look, 2D, since I first met ya, there has never been anyone that has made me feel like ya do. Not even the best shag with the hottest bird resembles wot ya make me feel when ya smile at me. I haven’t been able to forget ya even if I woulda tried” the singer let go of the knob and turned around with a blank face, “We didn’t meet in the best of the circumstances, but, maybe, if it hadn’t been that way, we coulda not ever meet and Gorillaz woulda never existed, and, even worse, I woulda never feel like I do when I’m by ya side. I know I’ve just treated ya well in a few little occasions, but I didn’t want ya to know how I really felt towards ya because I was afraid of bein’ rejected and, at least, I could be ‘round ya even if I was starting to lose control over myself… Anyway, there’s no comin’ back now. So there ya have it. Now ya can leave if ya want” Murdoc was the one to look away this time, arms crossed in a defense pose, ready to deal with whatever that could come from that moment on.

2D slowly started to walk towards Murdoc, his boots clacking on the wooden floor below him. He reached Murdoc and looked at him, tilting his head a little.

“Don’t tell me ya didn’t underst–” the bassist was forced to stop talking when 2D’s lips assaulted Murdoc’s, grabbing him by his back neck.

The shorter man was quick to reciprocate and entwined his long fingers from his right hand on those blue locks while, with the other hand, he held 2D’s face with passion. Lips parted open to let their tongues slide into each other’s mouth, turning that initial shy kiss into a sloppy, passionate one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me if you like the plot so far! Thank you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter has been short and slow, but I'm already translating the second and third ones, so wait for me!
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
